Learning to Breathe
by Angeling
Summary: Atobe x Tezuka x Fuji. Multi-part fic on the relationship between these 3 men and how they have evolved after tennis. Reference to the nationals arc and written along to Switchfoot's song.
1. Chapter 1: Hello, good morning

**A/N:**

All characters belong to Konami Takeshi sensei

Seigaku has been changed from a middle school to a high school cos I can't imagine stuff like this happening to kids 13-15 years old…

Scenes may be a little confusing cos I wrote each part corresponding to a specific part of the lyrics

* * *

---

Hello, good morning, how you do?

What makes your risin' sun so new?

I could use a fresh beginning too

All of my regrets are nothing new

---

_So, he's back._ It was unmistakable. That unique shade of light brown hair was gently ruffled by the wind. It reminded Atobe of the times when that familiar, tousled look greeted him with a gentle kiss every morning. A sharp pang of pain struck him in that instant.

_It's over. We've both moved on._ At least that was the truth Atobe had been trying to convince himself of. His pride would not let him admit anything else. The former buchou who had 200 players under his command was now the president of a Fortune 500 company. If anything, he could not afford to doubt his decision now anymore than he could then.

"Osashiburi. It's been a long time, Atobe." That low, husky baritone which had called out his name with rapturous delight in those long summer nights still had the ability to make a shiver run down his spine in remembrance. _Damn you, Tezuka._

Fixing his trademark haughty glare in his eyes, Atobe inclined his head in acknowledgement to the only man who had been able to fell him to his knees. But Tezuka had never known that. If Tezuka had known and was still able to walk away those years ago, he was never the man Atobe had thought he was. Tezuka was always too kind for his own good. And kindness, as Atobe painfully discovered, was never enough for a man like Atobe. It was all or nothing at all. No one should settle for less.

"It's been awhile, Tezuka. Are you back for good?" It was polite conversation. Atobe could handle that. Hell, he had been doing it with senators, business partners who though he was simply a lucky brat born with the proverbial silver spoon and the women who had flitted in and out of his life. It was all in a day's work. He could be nonchalant and cool about this.

"Ah, I will be back for a short period of time at least. I've taken up the position to be the interim lecturer at our alma mater's affiliated university here in Japan. Probably a minimum of 6 months or longer if I decide to take up the position permanently." Tezuka replied with a slight smile on his face.

"You're now a lecturer on Physical Therapy and Rehabilitation? Congratulations. I guess you owe it to me for breaking your arm that time." Atobe referred to the final time they had competed against each other which had resulted in Tezuka seeking medical attention in Germany. It was a bittersweet memory to the both of them. They were each other's strongest opponent and greatest motivator, both in life and tennis, relentlessly pushing to other to their limits. Ultimately, Atobe had reached his breaking point.

"Okagesama de ne. I won't deny it but you played a great part in making me realize that there are more to life than tennis. Are you still playing?"

"It's more a recreational pastime to me now. From Hyotei , only Yuushi is still playing competitively it seems. Ryou and Choutaro gave up playing doubles a couple of years ago due to Choutaro's wrist injury and Ryou was not interested in competing as a single player." Atobe, gave an uncharacteristic, wistful smile when he spoke of his former teammates. The direct use of their names spoke volumes of his close relationship to the men.

"What about you?" Atobe casually inquired.

"Competitive tennis was never what I wanted. But speaking of competitions, I've met up with Ryoma earlier on when he was in Germany on tour. We've played a game and he's in even better form than ever. I won't be surprised if he wins the grand slam this year. "

"That's good to know. But I won't discount Yuushi for giving Echizen a run for his money. He seems to be in top form too." Atobe glanced at his watch just as his phone rang. "Ah, sumimasen. I will be right over," Atobe replied to the caller with a slight deferential tone in his voice.

"You seem busy. Let's catch up some other time." Tezuka said before Atobe could use the call as an excuse to leave. Atobe was in no actual rush. Letting those people from Mikatsushi Industries cool their heels in his office would make negotiations to buy over their company go much smoother. However, Atobe did not trust himself to retain his composure in front of Tezuka for any longer. He would find somewhere else to while the remaining hour of before meeting Mikatsushi Industries.

"I am sorry. We'll catch up some other time then." Both men parted ways with those words. Each cognizant of the fact that they had not exchanged contacts at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning to breathe

**A/N:**

All characters belong to Konami Takeshi sensei

Seigaku has been changed from a middle school to a high school cos I can't imagine stuff like this happening to kids 13-15 years old…

Scenes may be a little confusing cos I wrote each part corresponding to a specific part of the lyrics

* * *

**----**

That I'm learning to breathe

I'm learning to crawl

I'm finding that

You and you alone can break my fall

---

Tezuka could barely believe that it was Atobe across of him on the sidewalk of Roppongi. It had been 5 years since he had last saw the latter when Atobe had uttered the fateful words, _I'm tired. Let's end this. I can't play second fiddle for anyone. Not even for you, Kunimitsu._

He had planned to pretend not to see Atobe. Afterall, it was Roppongi. The streets were constantly crowded with office workers, delivery men and tourists that it was easy to walk pass a familiar face without noticing. But it was as if they had been connected by an invisible red, their eyes caught the other and there was no way to avoid the unexpected meeting. Tezuka had to school himself to remain stoic and casual. After all, it had been 5 years.

"Osashiburi. It's been a long time, Atobe." Tezuka's breath hitched slightly as he caught himself in the nick of time before he could address Atobe as Keigo. _Keigo_. That was no longer his name to call. They were now acquaintances at most and it wouldn't do to address Atobe so familiarly. He should have realized that there would be a chance he would meet Atobe along the streets. Tokyo was not a big place to hide if Fate was determined to make a fool of him.

"It's been awhile, Tezuka. Are you back for good?" _Tezuka. _So that was how it would be. Though he had been the first one to establish the wall between them, it hurt to know that Atobe had not forgiven him in the years they had parted. He should have known better. The Atobe he had known had been (and still is, judging from his current success) proud and determined. It was accurate to say that Tezuka has those traits too but they were concealed under his genteel veneer and he had always preferred to remain silent when provoked. Unlike the aristocratic man before him, who would blaze through others with his acerbic tongue and shred every ounce of self worth from anyone who dared oppose him.

He had been the only one to see Keigo within Atobe. The fierce lover who would fight to the death to protect what was his. The one, who pushed and prodded Tezuka to want to be a better person than he was - to not be content to simply realize the potential of others but also that of himself.

"I won't deny it but you played a great part in making me realize that there are more to life than tennis." Those words were the absolute truth. And the only honesty Tezuka could afford to give to the man who made him understand that. Only Atobe understood the Tezuka which the world saw was a scared little boy slowly crumbling under responsibility he felt towards his Seigaku team and the expectations of others to live up to the name of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The only other individual who had seen through Tezuka had been his first love. The prodigy who shared the same fate of having to live up to an insurmountable reputation borne out of a simple desire to play tennis. It was fame neither desired. But while the other was able to treat the accolades lightly - only playing his best when it suited him - Tezuka was the captain. And his innate sense of responsibility made it overwhelming need to ensure that Seigaku would succeed under his leadership.

That was a side of him that only Atobe, a man who was born to lead, could understand.

Seeing the receding silhouette of the dark-haired man slowly become lost in the crowd, Tezuka could not bring himself to name the inexplicable feeling of loss that crept unbidden into his heart. Why was he still conflicted after all this time? He had been hurt and had hurt someone else in turn. It had been a conscious choice to set everyone free. So, why was it so heartbreaking to see Keigo again?

Tezuka was brought back to his high school days in Seishun Gakuen when it all began.


	3. Chapter 3: This is the way

**A/N:**

All characters belong to Konami Takeshi sensei

Seigaku has been changed from a middle school to a high school cos I can't imagine stuff like this happening to kids 13-15 years old…

Scenes may be a little confusing cos I wrote each part corresponding to a specific part of the lyrics

* * *

----

So this is the way

That I say that I need You

This is the way

This is the way

----

"How about a match after this?" Fuji wiped at his non-existent sweat, directing his smiling face at Tezuka.

"Even though you are sitting out the match again Hyotei the following day, don't you think that you're pushing yourself too hard? Haven't you already perfected your fourth counter, Kagerou Zutsumi (Dragonfly Illusion)?"

"Ah, that's true. But I want to try your new move, Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami (The Pinnacle of Hard Work). It seems as though it might be fun to play against." Where most people would be hesitant to challenge Tezuka , Fuji was always unusually excited about test Tezuka's new skills. But then no one knew what went on in the mind of Seigaku's resident prodigy. His train of thought never followed convention.

"I understand. We'll have a one set match after training then." This was a habit between them; to use each other as sounding boards and find out the weakness of each other's styles. There was no sense of competitiveness. - merely the undiluted joy of playing against a skilled opponent.

They waited patiently while the other team members cleared the courts after Ryuzaki-sensi announced that the training was over for the day and nagged at them to remember to drink more fluids and rest well. It was always just the two of them. No prying eyes judging their moves or snide commentaries on perceived playing flaws.

"Syusuke, you have the service." Tezuka threw the fuzzy yellow ball over the net to Fuji.

"Ikou yo. Here I go." Fuji sent his service smashing to the opposite court, to the Tezuka's right. It was a sight to watch Tezuka play. He was never ruffled and never showed signs of panicking even if he was driven to the corner. His play was defined as smooth, calm and refined. Like a Stradivarius violin.

Volleys and smashes went back and forth. The ping pongs of the tennis ball and the warbles and thrills of sparrows returning to their nests the only sounds heard. It was a close match, both players holding nothing back. Fuji had executed his four counters repeatedly in an effort to determine the effectiveness of Tezuka's Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami against each of them and storing that precious information for later.

The score was 6-5 in Fuji's favour. As Tezuka served, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. It was time to test Tezuka's composure.

"Saa, Kunimitsu, should we decide on a penalty for this game?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about the loser abides to a single wish from the winner?"

"That sounds fair," Tezuka agreed as his Zero-Shiki Drop Shot gained a point. "15-0"

"I managed to steal Inui's formula for Iwazushi Mizu (Sardine Water) from the previous penalty game the team played." Fuji remarked casually as he was about to return Tezuka's volley. Those words caused Tezuka to halt as he remembered the greyish green, foul smelling concoction. It had to be one of the worst inventions of Inui by far. It gave Fuji a chance to execute Hakugei before Tezuka could react. "15 all." Fuji murmured as the tennis ball flew back to his fingers.

Fuji began to recite the ingredients and benefits of the drink and it disconcerted Tezuka so much that Tezuka lost the match eventually. "Saa, It seems I have won, Kunimitsu. Let's hit the showers and I'll claim my wish later." Fuji's perpetually closed eyes opened, revealing the hidden glee in its blue depths as Tezuka blanched inwardly, wondering what was laid in store for him. Sometimes, Fuji can be a very scary person indeed.

---

Fuji took his time in the showers, savouring the feel of hot water sluicing down his aching muscles and the look of unease he spotted in Tezuka's eyes before they entered their individual shower stalls. It was fun seeing Tezuka squirm. It was not a sight that many, if any, of his team mates saw. Fuji's gaze steeled for a fraction of a second as he decided on the course of action he would take to claim his wish. _It was time._ _There can be no turning back now._

"So Syusuke, what would you like me to do?" Tezuka asked as he started to button his uniform, the water dripping from his still-wet hair turning the top of his white shirt semi translucent.

"I would like a French kiss from you, Kunimitsu," Fuji replied with utter casualness. "A kiss on the mouth, using your tongue."

Tezuka swallowed the surprise he felt, schooling his features to remain calm. So, he was not the only one who felt the tension between them.

Silence stretched between them. Fuji's words sinking into their psyche. Fuji's heart pounded in his chest. Should he say it was a joke and laugh it off? He had never felt Tezuka's importance in his life as keenly as he did in that minute. He refused to back down. This was the final year before they moved on to their respective universities. Tezuka's motto, _Yodan sezu ni ikou (No regrets), _surfaced in Fuji's mind just as Tezuka's lips fell on his.

Tezuka was unexpectedly skilful with his tongue which he deftly inserted into Fuji's mouth which had parted unconsciously. He probed and prodded, leaving no crevice unexplored as Fuji struggled to connect what was happening with his brain that had suddenly gone into shut down.

"Wa-a –it. Um-mmphhh," It was hard to concentrate on what he wanted to say as Fuji was overwhelmed by Tezuka.

"Wasn't that what you wished for?" Tezuka gasped as the both of them finally broke apart due to the lack of oxygen.

Fuji chuckled. "You took advantage of my surprise. I had no chance to react appropriately. I would like to rephrase my wish." Fuji looked into the other's chocolate brown eyes and softly said, "Once more, Kunimitsu."


	4. Chapter 4: I'm living again

**A/N:**

All characters belong to Konami Takeshi sensei

Seigaku has been changed from a middle school to a high school cos I can't imagine stuff like this happening to kids 13-15 years old…

Scenes may be a little confusing cos I wrote each part corresponding to a specific part of the lyrics

* * *

---

I'm living again

Awake and alive

I'm dying to breathe

In these abundant skies

---

"Tezuka, I did not think that I would see you here." Atobe gave the bespectacled man, who had been his rival for so many years, a disdainful glance. "Are you here on a social visit or something?"

"Ah, Atobe. It's good to see you too. I am actually a freshman of the department of Psychology and Sports Studies. Are you here to visit a friend? Maybe I can show you the way. It's a pretty big campus. You might get lost." Tezuka replied, seemingly to not have understood Atobe's jibe though his reply appeared to the contrary. Tezuka's genteel mannerisms always confused others as to if he was being sarcastic to them.

"Ore-sama is also a student at Münster University. So thanks for your offer but it's totally unnecessary. I did not know that you spoke German well enough to study here though."

A small shrug. "I picked the language up when I came here to treat my injuries. How have you been doing? I heard that you totally disappeared after the Nationals. "

"After Hyotei's defeat in the Nationals, I turned to concentrate on my applications for the university. Because of my good grades I graduated early and came over half a year ahead of the cohort." _Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na ka? (Are you awed by my prowess yet?_ ) Atobe had not forgiven Tezuka for leading Seigaku to victory in their final year; a feat that he had not been able to been able to accomplish in his years as Hyotei's buchou. It was unacceptable. And for Tezuka to be studying in the same school as now!

_How did Tezuka manage to get the grades required to qualify for entry?_ Even Atobe himself had to cram for the entrance exams as the dean was adamant for him to prove his worth and not rely on the generous endowment Atobe's father had donated to the school prior to the intake.

"So desu. Perhaps I will see you around then. I'm running late for tennis practice. Ja ne." Tezuka showed no signs of the admiration Atobe was looking for, much to Atobe's disappointment, as he jogged off in the opposite direction Atobe was headed for.

----

It hurt to see Tezuka again. It brought back memories of when they were both studying in Münster University in Germany. Atobe had been taking the Business Administration course while Tezuka had been enrolled in the department of Psychology and Sports Studies. In addition to being one of the few Japanese on campus, they were also in the tennis club. As a result, they ran into each other often despite pursuing different degrees.

Atobe stared at his reflection in the tinted glass at the 85th storey of Atobe Multinational's corporate office. He took in his classical features; the beautifully arched eyebrows, the dark blue eyes perfectly set apart, the high bridge of his nose and his thick black hair which he had slicked back to further enhance his beauty. Just what was wrong with him? He was the perfect man; he had it all - looks, money, intelligence and the capability to love. Why was Tezuka not able to see what he was throwing away?

Throughout their high school days, Yuushi had always snarkily commented that Atobe was too overly focused on his rivalry with Tezuka. "You're acting like a rabid fangirl whenever you are around Tezuka. You know what they always say: Hate is the opposite of Love. The two entities are only a thin line apart. Perhaps you have already crossed that line unknowingly."

However, Atobe had constantly dismissed the comments as one of Yuushi's way of getting into his head, and paid no heed to the words. It was not until he had bumped into Tezuka in Münster (of all the countries and universities in the world, why did Tezuka have to choose Germany and Münster?!) did Yuushi's words begin to run circles in his mind again. It had been those words which had sent him down that fateful path which should have never been walked with Tezuka. If only Yuushi knew that. Who would be having the last laugh now?

The sudden sound of vibration broke Atobe out of his reverie. "Yuushi" appeared on the illuminated caller display.

"You're finally back in town? … No,it's fine. I have no engagements for the evening. I'm still in the office but you should just head for the apartment. I'll meet you there directly. I do not care to be surrounded by your fanatic fans again. See you later," said the man who had been famed for having legions of fans ever since he was 10 years old. Even now, as the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company in Japan with his face plastered all over international magazines such as Time, BusinessWeek and also Vogue, he was easily one of the most recognizable Japanese in the world.

Atobe hung up and took a final glance at the twinkling display of lights from the surrounding buildings and the Tokyo Tower. It was a beautiful sight as was expected for the office of a man of his success. Though he had never paid attention to the scenery before, looking at it brought an unexpected pang of wistfulness twisted with regret tonight.

If only it was Tezuka, he was returning home to.


	5. Chapter 5: Hello, good morning

**A/N:**

All characters belong to Konami Takeshi sensei

Seigaku has been changed from a middle school to a high school cos I can't imagine stuff like this happening to kids 13-15 years old…

Scenes may be a little confusing cos I wrote each part corresponding to a specific part of the lyrics

* * *

---

Hello, good morning. How ya been?

Yesterday left my head kicked in

I never thought I could fall like that

Never knew that I could hurt this bad

---

Three weeks had passed since his chance meeting with Atobe. Tezuka had tried to put the encounter behind him but it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the other man's presence now that they no longer had entire continents between them. Not that it had mattered in the first place. However, if their encounter had taught Tezuka anything, it was that even more than physical distance, what they have now was the distance of the heart. Though he and Atobe were now in the same country, they were no longer on the men they were before.

_You have become such a fine man, Keigo.__ Was it wrong of me to push you away then if this is the result?_

Tezuka made his way across the campus, exchanging greetings with his colleagues and students along the way. It was a beautiful sunny day, with still a hint of the cool spring breeze. Somewhere along the far corner of the sky, fluffy grey clouds began to make their way over. _If Momoshiro was around he would surely be able to predict the exact time it would begin to rain, _the errant thought suddenly sprang into his mind out of nowhere. It also reminded him that Ooishi had mentioned about a gathering tonight at Kawamura's sushi bar to celebrate Kikumaru's and Ooishi's 3rd year anniversary of officially staying together. It never ceased to amaze him how the Golden Pair had managed it – the enormous amount of trust it takes to entrust oneself so completely to another, the certainty of the choice and the strength required to ride through the upheavals of a stigmatized relationship such as theirs. But if miracles could happen to anyone, it should definitely happen for the two of them. Their happiness was visible to everyone around them.

_Did I ever have a chance at that happiness?_

He had been so sure that he had made the right choice then. _So why are you so concerned over Keigo's affairs even after you had parted? _The small voice in his head tormented him unmercifully. Initially, when Atobe had began to prove that he was a talent to be wary of, not only in the tennis courts but also in the business world, it had hurt to see pictures of Atobe and his success splashed on the covers of almost all the major magazines, even the German editions. Tezuka had never failed to buy them. _It's only to keep track of Japan's economic situation_ was the reason he would tell himself. _It didn't mean anything_. However, later on, when Atobe's talents in the business world had become eminent, and focus had turned to his private life, Tezuka learnt to ignore the magazine corners of all the stores he frequented in Germany which more often than not, carried gossip rags filled with Atobe and his endless parade of rich socialite dates (all of which never seemed to last for longer than a fortnight).

Checking the time on his watch, Tezuka noted that there was still ample time to buy a congratulatory gift for the happy couple. He had not been able to be there when the pair had their private solemnization (partially due to his internship but mainly because of the fear of meeting a certain arrogant ore-sama who had returned home after his graduating from the 4-year business course) and he wanted to be sure to choose an appropriate present to convey his regret for the late gift and his best wishes for them.

---

"Saa, Tezuka, are you dating anyone?" Kikumaru bounced to plop down on the seat beside him. The years have not seemed to change Kikumaru at all. Even though he was now 26 years old, he still behaved like the hyper active teenager he was when they had first met.

"Eiji, I can see that you are trying to play match-maker again. Haven't I told you not to poke into anyone's personal business again? I see you have forgotten about the disastrous attempt to match-make Kaoru with one of your colleagues only to realize that Kaoru's straight!" Ooishi scolded Kikumaru, trying to look stern despite obviously losing to Kikumaru's puppy-eyed gaze looking at him in protest of innocence.

"Nnee ne, Syuuichirou, it's because we've found happiness. That's why I'm trying to help everyone find theirs. And how was I to know that Kaoru's straight when he only hangs out with guys?!" Kikumaru pouted prettily at his partner in mock anger.

"I'm sure Tezuka will know when he finds the right person. " Ooishi replied patiently, accustomed to the varied outbursts and of Seigaku's former acrobatic player.

"Eiji –senpai! How about me? If that stupid Mamushi is too dumb to appreciate your offer, I'll take it up happily," Momoshiro added his two cents' worth jokingly into the argument. Despite the years, his rivalry with Kaidoh has not ebbed at all but instead, had progressed to the encompass work, income and girlfriends.

With the exception of Fuji and Ryoma, the entire team had arrived. Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui in business suits; having come over from work, Kikumaru and Oishi in their track suits from teaching in school and Kawamura attending to them in his chef's uniform, having taken over the business after graduating from high school. Tezuka sipped his ocha silently at his corner of the table, watching the ruckus that had been a staple in their high school tennis club days. He could not help but feel envy that everyone seemed to have managed to remain a close-knit group over the years. And as it was in the past, Tezuka keenly felt his role as an outsider; leading the team and being respected for his skill and leadership but somehow, unable to totally blend in.

A breath of relief was released when Ooishi saved him from bind of the Kikumaru's question earlier. Besides Fuji, Ooishi was the only other person on the team who managed to scratch beneath the mask which Tezuka wore; and the only person on the team who knew of his past relationship with Fuji. Ooishi was like a rock, never prying and constantly anchoring Tezuka from drifting too far into the abyss of his own inner conflicts. For that, Tezuka would always be grateful.

It was well past 2am when the group cleared from Kawamura's sushi bar. Kikumaru and Ooishi thanked everyone for coming and mentioned organizing another get together when Ryoma returned to town the next month. Tezuka assisted Kaidoh with helping the drunken Momoshiro and Inui into the taxi - those two had decided to challenge all the patrons in the restaurant to see who the best drinker of all was – before heading of in the direction of his home. He was nearing his apartment building when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar silhouette step out from the shadow of the nearb streetlamp.

"Tadaima."


	6. Chapter 6: This is the way

**A/N:**

All characters belong to Konami Takeshi sensei

Seigaku has been changed from a middle school to a high school cos I can't imagine stuff like this happening to kids 13-15 years old…

Scenes may be a little confusing cos I wrote each part corresponding to a specific part of the lyrics

* * *

----

This is a way that I say I need you

This is a way that I love you

This is a way that I say I'm yours

This is a way

----

_If the desire to meet is felt strongly enough by both parties, we will surely meet again._

Unbidden, those words which were once told to him by someone very important to him flashed through Tezuka's mind as he took in the presence of the man before him - the hint of impatience in those deep blue eyes, razor sharp cheekbones accentuated by the shadows from the streetlamp and the arrogant tilt of the chin. Tension stilled the air as the gazes of the two men locked on each other.

"Considering that you've made Ore-sama wait for 3 hours, 48 minutes and 13 seconds, the least and the most polite thing you can do is invite me up." The casual drawl of Atobe's voice broke Tezuka out of his trance.

"If you had thought to inform me earlier, I would have told you today's not a good day to meet. How did – ," Tezuka lost the rest of what he was saying when Atobe jerked him into the shadows and pressed his lips against Tezuka's. The kiss was firm and punishing. Atobe's palms cradled Tezuka's face in a bruising grip, as if anticipating the latter's resistance. At the same time, his body leaned further into Tezuka's such that to a passerby, it appeared that there was only Atobe leaning against the wall.

Tezuka began to feel light-headed from the suffocating pressure of Atobe's lips and Atobe's entire body insinuating itself into his. "Stop it! What the hell are you doing?" Tezuka panted and pushed against Atobe with the strength he did not know he still had left in him.

"Isn't it obvious? Even if your head does not realize what's happening, at least your body does." Atobe whispered the words into Tezuka's ear. At the same time, running a hand down the row of buttons on Tezuka's shirt before stopping teasingly at the edge of the belt.

"That's not what I'm saying. Why are you doing here? Stop playing games with me." Tezuka's temper rose along with his arousal, his dark brown eyes flashing sparks behind the glasses. He shoved at Atobe again, his frustration making him succeed at pushing the slightly shorter man away from him this time.

"Let's settle this inside. I'm sure you won't want to cause a commotion and disturb your neighbors at this late an hour."

"Fine. Let's do it upstairs. But I'm warning you, you better not try anything funny."

---

"Your tastes have not changed much. This place looks so similar to our apartment in Germany."

Atobe took a tour of the spartan surroundings with a glance and headed for the kitchen where Tezuka was making tea. _Only Tezuka would make tea even for uninvited guests._ Atobe smiled at his former lover's idiosyncrasy as he paused at the kitchen entrance, letting himself take in the bittersweet image of Tezuka and his deft actions at tea making. Unconsciously, he moved forward, as if to reassure himself that the scene in front of him was not simply mirage, and gently enfolded Tezuka in his arms, resting his head upon Tezuka's wide shoulders.

Tezuka stiffened for a split second, before allowing his body to relax into the comfortable warmth. All the hurt and confusion from their past disappeared in that instant_. If only for tonight, let there be no regrets for us Keigo. _Tezuka murmured the silent plea in his head and turned to face the man who had filled his every waking thought for the past three weeks and beyond. Tilting Atobe's chin upwards, Tezuka closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against the other's. Once. Twice. Thrice. The dark-haired man finally caught the hint and opened his lips and took Tezuka's tongue into his mouth.

It was a contradiction to the heat from earlier on. Now, the two men took their time. Gentle caresses and light teasing were used to coax the sparks between them to a steady flame. Both of them treated the other as though he was fragile, as though any overly sudden movement will cause this cocoon surrounding them to break and let reality intrude once again. Tonight was all about savoring with the senses, about recapturing the past that was no longer within their reach.

Tezuka moaned as Atobe trailed his tongue downwards to his most sensitive area. He shifted restlessly, raising his hips ever so slightly in a silent supplication as his hands sifted through the silky hair of the man whose tongue was teasing the spot it had been looking for and gave an impatient tug. Atobe chuckled softly, languidly stretched and lowered his body inch by tormenting inch onto the pliant body. He shuddered at the touch of bare skin on skin and the delicious warmth that enveloped him when he thrust himself into Tezuka. They moved in synchronized rhythm, pacing themselves to each other's pants and gasps. Sweat pooled around the both of them as they struggled to reach the peak together. Atobe gave a final thrust and fell heavily upon the older man below him, sated.

Having reached fulfillment the same time Atobe did, Tezuka shifted to roll his heavier partner off him. He reached out for his spectacles, only to realize belatedly that it was lost somewhere under the pile of clothes. "Let me up. I need to find my spectacles."

"Leave it. We'll sort it out in the morning. I'm nowhere near done yet." Atobe halted the other's movements, lifted the protesting Tezuka in his arms and headed for the bedroom.

---

The room was filled with the musky scent of last night's activities. Tezuka looked at Atobe who laid beside him, the latter all bare limbs and glistening skin. Atobe always had the habit of kicking off the sheets during the night. The warming rays of the morning sun moved over his partner's dark black hair - so shiny that it glint silver - and outlined the toned built under the exposed skin. Tezuka stilled his hand from taking advantage of the invitation presented to him but snuggled closer to the sleeping form. Though asleep, Atobe instinctively reached out, spooning himself tight against the other.

_Just for a while longer._ Tezuka thought, and closed his eyes.

Outside, the newspaper boy dropped the day's newspaper at the door. The headlines screamed "Fuji Syusuke, tennis prodigy turned world renowned photographer returns to Japan to stage the first leg of of his worldwide photography exhibition!"


End file.
